The Cybersix Diaries
by CyberDreamer
Summary: Just a funny diary for each main character. Have fun!
1. Cybersix

**The Cybersix Diaries  
  
**

*crowd boos* You don't even know what I'm doing! *boos* Okay, maybe you do. Fine. Each chapter is a character's diary. The whole series long. Yeah. All right. *tomatoes are lobbed in random directions* HAH! You missed! *SPLAT* *goes to wipe tomato goo off her face*  
  
Cybersix  
  
Day 1  
Got harassed by teenagers today. V. bad breath. Lori in love with me.  
Lucas v. cute.  
Warehouse blown up. It's all José's fault. Think Lucas likes me. Yay!  
  
Day 6  
Am thinking Lori should go get psychological help.  
  
Day 14  
Met Julian. V. nice kid, with some bad habits.  
29 not dead anymore. Is now a big black panther. V. handsome.  
Told him so. He pounced me.  
  
Day 19  
Lucas wants Adrian to go see a romance movie with him. Thought this a v. bad idea.  
Giant mud-blob terrorizing city. V. friendly guy, if he isn't trying to kill you. Name of Terra. Saved my cybergenetic ass. Am thinking Terra was a very nice guy.  
Note: Lucas intrudes on my emotions way too much.  
Another Note: I want a red dress.  
Last Note: I almost lost my hat. Am paranoid now.  
  
Day 26  
Japanese guy found my apartment. We saved Julian and his little kid sister from José.  
Ho-hum. Little kid sister v. cute. One question: what's with the buckteeth?  
  
Day 30  
Lori told Lucas I was seeing Adrian. Wrong. Lori also kidnapped by José. V. stupid girl. Saved her and Lucas, again.  
Am thinking Lori should go get MORE psychological help.  
  
Day 31  
Got called pretty.  
  
Am I pretty?  
  
Day 32  
I'm pretty.  
Lucas drooling again. Unattractive habit.  
  
Day 38  
Bunch of birds took over the city. José again. V. boring. Saved the day.  
Except I think Lucas REALLY likes me. Yay!  
Am thinking I should go get psychological help.  
  
Day 46  
Julian has a cute new detective friend. Would ask him out, except he shot me. V. painful. Nearly drowned. Quite an adventure. Don't like police much.  
  
Day 54  
Stupid goblins. Stupid Julian.  
Why is it I never get any sleep anymore?!?  
  
Day 60  
Elaine: Let me flip my hair so that it falls into the EXACT same place and watch me work my special magic werewolf powers on Lucas, la la la!  
Am thinking I am jealous. Evil. Am also thinking I like Lucas. Scary.  
My hat got smashed. I cried.  
  
Day 62  
Big giant eyeball took everyone's minds. Lori too, but Lori never had a mind. Blew up big giant eyeball with liquid nitrogen. Thank you, Lucas.  
Lucas tried to kiss me.  
And how do I feel about that?  
Am thinking Lucas should go get psychological help.  
  
Day 71  
José needs to stop thinking.  
Don't like circuses. Still think Lucas likes me.  
Mmm-yay.  
  
Day 80  
Grizelda chased me for the whole day. Am V. tired. Arm hurts.  
Feel v. bad. Everyone keeps dying to save me.  
That's just not cool.  
  
Day 100  
Twenty days of peace and quiet and then this giant blob shows up on the horizon.  
Von Reichter, of course. Am not happy.  
Lucas kissed me. Think he likes me. Think I like him. Maybe we should just be friends.  
Am thinking Von Reichter should go get psychological help. Or maybe a visit from the nice men in white jackets.  
I saved the city. Yay!


	2. Data Seven

**The Cybersix Diaries  
**Data 7  
  


Day 12  
Am v. muscular. Must destroy Cybersix, but oh well.  
Am finding it hard to write without opposable thumbs.  
Am V. V. muscular.  
  
Day 14  
Turns out Cybersix is really my long lost sister. She told me I was V. handsome.  
Pounced her.  
But I really am v. v. muscular.  
Get to stay with Julian now. V. cute kid, but annoying, too.  
  
Day 19  
My sister attracts trouble like I attract houseflies.  
Terra is her friend, or was. Now he's dead.  
Am wanting steak.  
  
Day 26  
Helped save the world.  
Should call my agent about that thing.  
Ikiko and Julian are cool.  
Am wanting tuna.  
  
Day 30  
Forgot; am I in this episode?  
Anyhow. Lori went missing. Sis got her back.  
Now I wonder if sis can get me steak. Or possibly tuna.  
  
Day 31  
NEVER swell Cybersix's ego.  
  
Day 32  
She just can't take a compliment.  
But she now thinks Lucas has unattractive habits.  
Maybe now she'll stop bugging me about that ceiling mirror in my room.  
Am having a strange desire for chocolate body sauce.  
Will go ask Julian if he has any.  
  
Day 33  
Julian stomped on my tail. It hurts rather badly.  
Would like some tuna for consolation.  
  
Day 38  
Saved Cybersix, for once. Killed the giant bird that was attacking her.  
Am the hero. The v. muscular hero. The v. muscular handsome hero.  
The narcissic hero.  
  
Day 46  
Julian called me his buddy. Cybersix got shot.  
Forgot; am I in the episode after that?  
Oh yes. Julian tied me up with his cat's cradle string.  
Am having a strange desire for Julian Foot.  
  
Day 54  
Poor Cybersix never gets sleep anymore.  
Had to put goblins and goblin eggs on train. They charged me money to ride the subway.  
Yours truly is outraged. Charging the v. muscular hero? Unthinkable!  
Okay, I guess it WAS two episodes ago.  
Am wanting recognition.  
  
Day 55  
Am wanting a decent voice actor.  
  
Day 60  
Didn't take much part in this episode.  
Chickfights are chickfights. Besides, I had a front row seat. Cybersix Vs. Elaine!  
Heyyyy-yeah, see th' kinky chick fight th' werewolf lady for th' werewolf guy's attention!  
Fight to the finish! See th' werewolf lady nekkid on the streets!  
Am needing a sickness bag.  
  
Day 62  
Mindless for most of this episode. NOT FAIR!  
Am calling my agent.  
-----  
Am giving up. No opposable thumbs sucks.  
  
Day 71  
Got chased by Fixed Idea doggies.  
Got captured by a robot octopus.  
Cybersix saved me.  
Got to beat up some mechanical animals. My sister really likes that Lucas guy. Interesting.  
Am wanting fried tuna.  
  
Day 80  
V. concerned for Cybersix. Grizelda hurt her arm.  
----  
Grizelda dead. Poor Cybersix.  
Am wanting to call God and tell him exactly how unfair he's being right about now.  
  
Day 85  
Julian has chocolate body sauce and he won't give it to me!  
  
Day 86  
Am really wanting God's number right now.  
  
Day 90  
Stole Julian's chocolate body sauce. Tried to use it.  
V. v. messy room. Must go lick it clean.  
  
Day 91  
Am wanting a female companion, preferably not a close relative.  
  
Day 100  
Helped Cybersix save Meridiana from evil evil Von Reichter. Why does he wear riding pants? Last checked, he had no horse.  
---  
OH.  
---  
Should really talk to my agent about that thing before it's too late.  
Am wanting a decent creator right about now. Evil evil Von Reichter. 


	3. Lucas

**The Cybersix Diaries  
**Lucas  
  


Day 1  
Embarassed by students again today. Met new teacher. Also met pretty woman. V. mysterious how everything pulled together in just 12 hours.  
Knocked unconscious for the first time.  
Not smart yet.  
  
Day 5  
Adrian has v. bad sense of humor.  
  
Day 14  
Street kid stole Adrian's wallet.  
Apparently Adrian is an expert at being alone. Am wondering what this means.  
Still not smart.  
  
Day 19  
Asked Adrian to come see movie with me. Declined. Saw Cybersix there.  
Does she attract trouble? Still v. pretty.  
But she cries over mud.  
Not smart.  
  
Day 28  
V. boring. Have not seen Cybersix.  
I wonder if she's still pretty.  
  
Day 30  
Lori says Adrian is seeing Cybersix.  
Am very hurt. Lori kidnapped by a strange kid in a tank today. Saved her. Then saved by Cybersix. Cybersix says to listen to Adrian and her.  
So what, she's not seeing Adrian?  
Still not smart.  
  
Day 32  
Gushed to Adrian about Cybersix again.  
Am thinking maybe I drool a little too much.  
  
Day 38  
Helped Cybersix save the day. I like her.  
I hate birds.  
Felt a twinge of intelligence today. False alarm.  
  
Day 46  
Police looking for Cybersix. V. bad news. Always wanted to help a fugitive. Maybe she'll be put under house arrest and will be forced to stay with me.  
Yay!  
  
Day 54  
I had nothing to do today.  
Cybersix v. pretty. I really like her.  
Felt stupider than usual today.  
  
Day 60  
Elaine v. v. pretty. Adrian jealous. Cybersix jealous. They're all jealous.  
Got turned into a werewolf. I make a better looking werewolf than a human. Stepped on Cybersix's hat. She won't talk to me now.   
I think she was crying.  
Almost felt smart today, but that was the medication.  
  
Day 62  
Got my mind stolen by a big eyeball. Didn't really notice much difference.  
Think I tried to kiss Cybersix. Also think I should go get psychological help. V. embarassed.  
Felt mindless today. Not smart yet.  
  
Day 71  
Had fun at the circus. Except when the animals tried to kill me. And that weird kid tried to kill Cybersix. And the monkeys tried to kill that weird kid.  
The panther was there too.  
Think Cybersix is finally starting to like me. Yay. V. good sign.  
Still not smart.  
  
Day 80  
Adrian had lots of mishaps. First, fell down cliff. Disappeared from the hospital. Doesn't seem to argue very well.  
Adrian all right. No Cybersix. Am disappointed.  
Almost felt smart today.  
  
Day 89  
Felt another twinge of intelligence that wasn't medication related.  
V. good.  
  
Day 92  
I want to kiss Cybersix.  
  
Day 93  
I really want to kiss Cybersix.  
  
Day 94  
Think she'll believe me if I pretend to be unconscious again?  
  
Day 100  
Giant bomb. Adrian gone. Lori says Cybersix IS Adrian. Bosh.  
Kissed Cybersix. She ran away. Did I do something wrong? Think she likes me.  
I got to keep Cybersix/Adrian's glasses. Souvenir.  
Light was on in her apartment. V. good sign.  
Not smart, but almost.


	4. Lori

**The Cybersix Diaries  
**Lori  


  
Day 1  
New teacher. V. cute. Am in love.  
Yippee!  
  
Day 2  
Stupid Mr. Seidelman. He doesn't like me.  
Everyone should like me.  
  
Day 6  
Attempted to frisk Mr. Seidelman.  
My hands got taped to my desk. Stupid desk.  
  
Day 15  
Mr. Seidelman strangely happy today. He was drawing pictures of panthers on the blackboard. He should get a new model. Like me!  
Stupid algebra.  
  
Day 21  
Overheard Mr. Amato ask Mr. Seidelman to go see a romance movie.  
Mr. Seidelman said no. Am thinking he's the only sane one.  
Stupid romance movies.  
  
Day 30  
V. eventful day. First, got sent to the office. Then went to Mr. Seidelman's. He's dating a kinky chick in black leather. Mr. Amato jealous. I'm jealous.   
Am thinking now that Mr. Amato is not so ugly. Stupid love.  
  
Day 35  
Tried to frisk Mr. Amato. V. bad idea.  
Are there keys to fuzzy pink handcuffs?  
Wonder where Mr. Amato got them. Stupid handcuffs.  
  
Day 38  
Missed the Miss World pageant on TV.  
Stupid bluebirds.  
  
Day 48  
Am thinking that I have a v. small part in the whole series.  
Stupid writers.  
  
Day 54  
Goblins terrorized city.  
Stupid city.  
  
Day 60  
New teacher. She likes Mr. Amato.  
Has weird hair, though.  
Stupid hair.  
Do I know her last name?  
  
Day 62  
Lost my head for a minute there.  
  
Day 70  
Circus coming tomorrow night! Hurray! Mr. Seidelman is a wet blanket.  
Stupid Mr. Seidelman.  
I didn't mean it!  
  
Day 71  
Stupid circus.  
Animals went nuts and tried to kill that kinky chick. And Mr. Amato, too.  
Stupid animals.  
  
Day 80  
Mr. Seidelman fell off a cliff on our field trip. He ran away from the hospital.  
What the heck was he thinking?  
Stupid field trip.  
  
Day 89  
Tried to get Mr. Amato and Mr. Seidelman into the janitor's closet. But the janitor was in there.  
Am thinking Mr. Seidelman does not enjoy threesomes.  
Will refrain from interfering anymore.  
Stupid closet.  
  
Day 100  
Revelations! Mr. Seidelman is that kinky chick, or the kinky chick is Mr. Seidelman, not sure which. Mr. Amato is v. v. sad. Think he liked that kinky chick. Think s/he liked him.  
Maybe they should just be friends.  
V. big explosion.  
Stupid explosion.


	5. Julian

**The Cybersix Diaries  
**Julian  
  


Day 14  
Saved from Manny, the v. bad thief man!  
Should trim my hair soon.  
  
Day 19  
Not in this episode. The only reason I know there WAS one is because of Data 7.  
My buddy.  
  
Day 26  
Have a crush on Ikiko. Being locked in a boiler room with girls does that.  
Yashimoto will kill me if I try anything, though.  
Still have that annoying hair problem.  
  
Day 30  
Am NOT in Lori Is Missing. Not AT ALL.  
Need to find a better agent.  
And a hairdresser.  
  
Day 33  
Data 7 asked me if I had chocolate body sauce.  
Don't know why he wants it.  
Stomped his tail.  
  
Day 38  
Such a small part I have in this series. It irks me.  
Data 7 gets more glory than me. HE got to kill a giant bird.  
Why can't I do that?  
  
Day 46  
Called Data 7 my buddy.  
Wanted to go help Cybersix, so tied Data 7 up with string.  
Became bait for Cybersix. Felt v. bad.  
Am now afraid of heights.  
My hair is afraid, too.  
  
Day 54  
Got to help get rid of goblins.  
Got free rides on the subway!  
...  
Think I'd rather be sleeping.  
  
Day 60  
NOT IN THIS EPISODE, EITHER.  
  
Day 62  
OR THIS ONE!  
Data 7 tried to call his agent. Haha, he couldn't.  
Called my agent. Nothing doing.  
Called my hairdresser. She says it's hopeless.  
WAH!  
  
Day 71  
Need a bigger part. WANTED to go to the circus.  
No good. Stupid Data 7 got to go.  
RRRRR!  
  
Day 80  
I slept all through Daylight Devil.  
  
Day 85  
Have chocolate body sauce and WILL NOT GIVE it to Data 7.  
  
Day 90  
Data 7 stole my chocolate body sauce.  
He got it all over his room and licked it clean.  
Ewwwww.  
  
Day 91  
Data 7 tried to jump on me and grab my neck.  
Feared for my life.  
  
Day 100  
Both Cybersix AND Data 7 saved the town.  
Meanwhile, I'm stuck here.  
And an explosion woke me up.  
Hair is STILL messed. Will I EVER be avenged?  
Stupid animators.


	6. José

**The Cybersix Diaries  
**José  
  


Day 1  
Types can't do anything right. Had to stop playing Crash Bandicoot because Father wanted me to do some acts of evil. But Cybersix kind of messed that up. Nearly drowned in a truck. And a Fixed Idea deleted my Crash Bandicoot game. V. mad.  
Must speak to Father about shrinking my abnormally large head. Nearly fell down the stairs. Again.  
  
Day 7  
Father won't let me know who he's sending to take care of Cybersix. Well that's just fine; see if I get him a tie THIS year.  
Am betting in the Techno pool on which day the next plan will be launched.  
  
Day 14  
Hate cats, hate cats, HATE CATS! They can't do ANYTHING right! Father sent Data 7but of COURSE he went right back to Cybersix because Father used 29's brain! Argh! This makes me want to tear out what little hair I have left! Oh, and that annoying street kid tried to tell me to stop the fight.  
What, like he's the boss of me?  
  
Day 19  
Will never, ever, EVER use mud for a creature of destruction again, no matter how old it is. Mud never does anything the right way.  
It put out my beautiful fire. [water spots on this page, presumably tears]  
  
Day 26  
Of all the dirty things to do! Not only did Yashimoto refuse to help me, he teamed up with Cybersix and tricked me! Argh! He ruined my plan! Oh, and another bridge came crashing down.  
Father told me that video games are bad for my health.  
In that case, he must have played day and night when he was a kid. (WAS he ever a kid?)  
  
Day 30  
Really should pace myself. Four days and already another plan. But of COURSE, my tank had to be blown up. By whom? CYBERSIX! ARGH, that woman!  
...Pity Father made her so pretty, else I would've killed her long before now.  
REALLY! I COULD HAVE!  
  
Day 33  
Think Father was playing my Crash Bandicoot game.  
  
Day 34  
Never mind. Just a Type.  
  
Day 35  
Argh! The Types are better than me at Crash Bandicoot!  
  
Day 36  
New plan. Birds to take over the city in two days. Hip hip, hooray!   
...Think maybe Father has seen The Birds too many times. Am SURE we will be criticized later for this.  
  
Day 38  
ARGH!  
Cybersix V. V. V. annoying! All plans RUINED! ARGH!  
I fell on my head again today.  
  
Day 46  
NEARLY captured Cybersix. NEARLY drowned her. The stupid police chief can't do ANYTHING right!  
And I got electrocuted.  
Now I have a bad hair day. Stupid family hairstyle.  
  
Day 54  
Goblins can't do ANYTHING right!  
Why'd they have to be weakened by sun...?  
Oh yeah. So the heroine could win.  
  
Day 60  
Elaine V. pretty, but dead. Werewolves don't do ANYTHING right.  
  
Day 62  
My precious eyeball was destroyed by Cybersix after it turned against me. Father's creations don't do anything right.  
  
Day 71  
Normally, I LIKE monkeys. But NOT when they try to carry me off to the high rise!  
Stupid machines. That annoying Amato person keeps interfering. If you ask me-  
Never mind. Father says no one ever asks me, and there's a reason for it.  
Yeah. My big head.  
  
Day 81  
Why YES, Specials CAN'T manage to do things right!  
I HATE Specials!  
  
Day 86  
Father whining about his nose again.  
  
Day 87  
Still whining.  
  
Day 90  
Oh jeez, I'll PAY FOR THE LIPOSUCTION!  
  
Day 93  
Maybe they could take stuff out of his head, too. V. large ego.  
  
Day 100  
Well. Father took away my city. Tried to blow it up, but Cybersix stopped that. A tree nearly killed me. Got my patent leather shoes muddy.  
Father's dead! Whoopee! This means I'M in charge!  
So shut up! **_I_** make the rules here!


	7. Von Reichter

**The Cybersix Diaries  
**Von Reichter  
  


It is the end! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!  
  
Day 1  
The plan to make lots and lots of money has failed.  
Cybersix is alive.  
And I am beginning to doubt my clone.  
Wonder if he will let me play Crash Bandicoot later tonight.  
  
Day 7  
José must learn: He doesn't get to know everything.  
On the upside: Data 7 nearly ready. Buahahahahahaha!  
Wonder if it was neccesary to put all those hahas in? Must consult the Villainy Handbook.  
---  
Yes, it is neccesary. They even suggest writing them until you develop carpal tunnel syndrome.  
Bit late for that one, though, really.  
  
Day 14  
Data 7 and Cybersix reunited. Should not have used 29's brain.  
No matter.  
...My nose is very large.  
  
Day 15  
Wonder if this is how Cyrano felt.  
  
Day 19  
Terra = failure.  
Mud = V. v. bad weapon of destruction.  
Stole Cybersix's hat. Heeheeheeheehee!  
Wonder if the rule for hahas applies to heehees?  
---  
It does. Heeheeheeheehee!  
  
Day 26  
José is a complete waste of my genetic matieral.  
Can't leave him unsupervised for a minute.  
Oh well. He fails anyway. Told him videogames are bad for his health.  
Suspect he has taken to making fun of my nose behind my back.  
  
Day 30  
Another failure. No money, no Cybersix.  
Wish I could say José gets it from his mother.  
But that's quite impossible. He has nothing of the sort.  
...Does that make me his mother?  
...Do I have to wear an apron now?  
---  
Phew. I don't.  
  
Day 31  
Oh wait....  
  
Day 32  
False alarm. No apron.  
  
Day 33  
Think José suspects me of playing his Crash Bandicoot game.  
...  
  
Day 34  
Convinced him that it was a Type.  
Name cleared. Hahahahahahahahahaha!  
---  
Ouch. Carpal tunnel setting in.  
  
Day 36  
Remember that movie, The Birds?  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My new plan is v. v. similar!  
It will take effect in three...  
  
Day 37  
Two...  
  
Day 38  
Well. It would have been one, but José failed yet again.  
Also fell on his head.  
If he had my nose, it would have broken his fall. [tearspots on this page]  
  
Day 46  
The police chief Techno is v. incompetant.  
Nearly drowned Cybersix, which made me want to get drunk in happiness.  
But she got saved.  
That woman has too many friends.  
---  
I want some friends.  
  
Day 54  
José got my goblins killed.  
Spanked him.  
He cried BUCKETS.  
  
Day 60  
Poor Elaine. Liked her, really liked her.  
Everyone on this council liked her.  
My nose liked her too.  
  
Day 62  
It was NOT José's eyeball, it was mine!  
---  
And I LIKED my eyeball!  
  
Day 71  
People don't ask José things for a reason.  
My circus failed-  
Wait. It was JOSÉ's circus! It wasn't me that failed!  
Buahahahahahahahaha!  
Can I say boom shakalakalaka in here?  
---  
Yes! Boom shakalakalaka, boom shakalakalaka!  
  
Day 81  
Alas, poor Grizelda. I knew her, José. A fine...  
Oh, screw that.  
She failed, he failed, they all fail.  
F F F F F F F F!!!!!!!!  
F _minus_.  
  
Day 86  
V. self conscious about my nose.  
  
Day 87  
Still self conscious.  
Is my nose TOO big?  
  
Day 88  
Wonder if José's nose will grow up to be as big as mine.  
  
Day 89  
Think I'm annoying José.  
Heeheeheeheeheehee-  
Oh, screw that too. Carpal tunnel just isn't fun.  
  
Day 93  
I am SO COOL.  
  
Day 99  
Isle Of Doom almost ready! Hurrah, I win.  
You lose.  
I am SO EVIL.  
I'm evil! I'm spooky and I'm dark and I'm evil!  
Evil: Just do it.  
Evil: It's what's for dinner.  
  
Day 100  
Got killed by my own stupid creations.  
Being evil sucks.  



End file.
